My First Fiolee Story
by katie.hi
Summary: I am not good at summary sooo. Fionna and Marshall are dating. There is a lot of drama and plz just read it and review me to make it better


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this or the TV show or anything like that. Some of these chapters will have restaurants and movies and books etc.. I will underline it and stuff so yeah.**

**Marshall's pov**

I am heading over to the tree-house to see my girlfriend. I love saying and even thinking about it. Makes me feel good inside. I mean I have always like her since she punched me in my cheek when I stole cake from her. After that I sort of had this little crush on her. I was kinda more attracted to her after that. Knowing she could fight for herself and not be that little princess, made me like her way more. I love the smell that she gives every month. cake said I can't come over when she is on her "time of the month", like i know what that means. I mean we sneak out anyways. She is a goody-goody don't get me wrong. Sometimes she can get wild and bad. I like that I kinda break the g-g out of her sometimes, but know matter what i do she will always be good. Lost in thought i had already arrived at the tree-house. I knocked at the door.

"Coming" Fionna yelled at the door. She came to the door. She grow out of her old clothes so she had more of jeans, t's with some logos on them, and sweatshirts. She put her hair in a ponytail most of the time with a bunny hairband with her bangs still out to one side. She is 17 now. One year younger then me, physically. "Marshy" she squealed as she hugged me. I hugged her back but as the door opened and I saw gumball.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING BITCH" I said with my demon eyes so close to him. I was about to tear his fucking head off. When Fionna grabs my shirt.

"Baby don't, please" She said in her teen girly voice which I love so much. I calmed down a little bit.

"What in globs name is he doing here" I said still angry.

"He came to explain what happened to him when he tried to you know what" Fionna said. She is 17 but still cant say words like rape or sex. I laugh to myself but not showable.

"No matter what you do or say I will never like you again gumwad" I said almost yelling at him.

"I understand, but I wish you will listen to me" Said gumball.

"You have 10 minutes before you have to get your ass out of here" I said knowing that if he said anything wrong I will rip his eyes out.

"Thank you" he said gesturing for the table. We all sit down. I sit really close to Fionna. I put my arm around her neck as soon as I do this she put her head on my shoulder. She use to hate when I would do this kind of stuff.

"First thing, I am deeply and truly sorry Fionna" Said gumball.

"Thank you gumball for apologizing" Said Fionna.

Fionna shoved her elbow into my side. I flinched she is super strong for a girl. "Ya thanks and whatever" I said not meaning it.

"Well ice queen and I were having a conversation about her capturing me" said gumball I sat up a bit, not enough to make Fionna move from my shoulder, but just enough to get comfortable. "I left for my muffins" Said gumball, typical pinky baking muffins. "When I was gone she put a love potion in my tea. This potion would make me want to have sex with her. Fionna must have saw. I was expecting her to do such of a thing so I hire Fionna to watch after her. Fionna came and kicked ice queen out of the castle. She did not warn me about the drink. I drank the drink not knowing about this. When she came back and thanked her. Cake left to mono and Fionna stayed with me to help me pick some fruit for my new cupcake. When we reached the kitchen to potion kicked in. From there on out it was black for me. The next thing I remember, is me in the hospital with a bruised face"

I looked down and there was a sleeping Fionna. She is not the one to stay still for along time. I shook her. She punched me in the balls. I fell off of my chair to the floor.

"I am so sorry Marshall, But in my defense you shook me" She said a little mad.

"I am sorry to, I..." I said as I was wincing as I was getting up "I know you are the battle kinda girl"

"Yeah I guess you can say that"

"But that is what I love about you" I kiss her and gumwad coughs. Fionna is embarrassed so she stopped the kiss. I gave gumball my evil glare.

"Sorry" Said Fionna

"No, he is your boyfriend" Said gumball for some reason I didn't like his tone when he said 'boyfriend' "I am just going back to the candy kingdom"

"K, bye" I said a little pissed off.

"Marshall" Fionna whispered with angry in her voice." bye-bye gumball"

I grab Fionna from the back. She leaned back. "I don't really believe him for some reason"

I was super surprised "You acted like you did".

"Yeah I know how to act"

"But you are bad liar"

"Well did you believe me when I said you look cool wit sunglasses"

"yeah"

"my point is proven" She said while giggling.

"hey" I grabbed her and I picked her up bridal style to her bedroom.

We kiss passionately for a while, until cake comes in yelling for me and Fionna.

"coming" yelled Fionna.

"Hey cake"


End file.
